leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zilean/Background
Story In the wastelands of Urtistan, there was once a great city. It perished long ago in a terrible Rune War, like most of the lands below the Great Barrier. Nevertheless, one man survived: a sorcerer named Zilean. Being obsessed with time, it was only fitting that he dwelled in the city's Clock Tower. As the havoc of the war neared his home, Zilean experimented with powerful temporal magic to divine all possible futures, hoping to discover a peaceful solution. But Zilean's enchantments affected his perception of the passage of time, and he was in a contemplative stasis when Urtistan was set upon by an entire phalanx of dark summoner-knights of unknown affiliation. By the time he realized his error, Urtistan was nothing more than smoldering debris. The summoners who were responsible for its destruction had wisely left the Clock Tower unharmed, both to avoid drawing Zilean's attention and to torment him for his oversight. Zilean barely had time to grieve the momentous loss before he learned that his dangerous research had a cruel side effect: chrono-displasia. This mystical disease granted him immortality, but detached his consciousness from its anchor in the present time. He now mentally drifts through time, from any point he has already lived to the present, unable to impact the events which unfold. The most torturous aspect of this curse is that Zilean sometimes experiences Urtistan as it once was and the rest of the time resides in its lonely ruins. Only the powerful summoning magic employed by members of the League of Legends has been able to treat this condition, and Zilean has joined in hopes of finding a cure, and thereafter a way to save his people. "There is no greater grief than for a loss that is yet to come." –- Zilean Quotes ;Upon selection *"I knew you would do that..." ;Movement/attacking *"All in good time." *"Already there." *"Inevitably." *"Make haste!" *"Time is wasting." *"Yes?" ;Taunt *"I've seen your death, it was painful..." ;Joke *"Time flies like an arrow; fruit flies like banana." Development Zilean concept.jpg Previous abilities Patch history didn't show its damage type in death recap. V1.0.0.113: * : ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. ** Base damage reduced to 90/145/200/260/320 from 100/155/210/270/330. * : ** Base health upon revival increased to 600/850/1100 from 500/750/1000. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 2 from 3. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 from 10. ** Will now always activate after but before and . V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug where the particle on would not persist through the full duration of the movement speed modifier at later ranks. V1.0.0.111: * Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. V1.0.0.109: * duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. V1.0.0.103: * now removes most positive buffs from your champion when it activates. V1.0.0.101: * : ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all levels from 180/160/140 seconds. V1.0.0.97: * 's buff icon will now display a timer for when the buff will fade. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where replacing an enemy wouldn't cause the deactivation explosion. * Fixed a bug where replacing your own caused more damage than intended from ability power. * Fixed a bug where the explosion particle occasionally showed over fog of war. * Fixed a bug where would occasionally remain on dead units. V1.0.0.87: * Clarified the tooltip of to remove some redundant information. V1.0.0.86: * : ** Ability power ratio decreased to .9 from 1.1. ** It now ticks 3, 2, 1 additional damage before the bomb explodes. This will trigger calls for help. V1.0.0.79: * Fixed a particle issue with . V1.0.0.74: * cooldown reduced to 18/15/12/9/6 from 30/28/26/24/22, but will no longer affect itself. V1.0.0.72: * : ** Movement speed modifier reduced to 55%, from 65%. ** Haste effect is now a multiplicative movement speed modifier. ** Duration reduced to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5, from 3/4/5/6/7. ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * range increased to 650 from 600. * range increased to 900 from 600. V1.0.0.70: * cooldown changed to 30/28/26/24/22 from 38/34/30/26/22. * : ** Damage increased to 100/155/210/270/330 from 90/145/200/260/320. ** Mana cost decreased to 60/75/90/105/120 from 70/85/100/115/130. * : ** Mana cost decreased to 100 from 110 at all ranks. ** It now applies a multiplicative movement speed slow rather than additive. V1.0.0.63: * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 900. V1.0.0.61: * no longer detonates if the buff is cleansed. V0.9.22.16: * : **Increased Cooldown from 160/140/120 to 180/160/140. **Fixed a bug which caused issues with 's . V0.9.22.15: * cooldown modified from 40/35/30/25/20 to 38/34/30/26/22. * can no longer target Minions and Monsters. * Damage increased from 80/140/200/260/320 to 90/145/200/260/320. V0.8.22.115: * Haste / Slow increased from 60 to 65% due to movement speed soft capping. * no longer causes or is affected by global cooldown.}} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History